1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a case for use with an electronic device having a screen. More specifically, the invention relates to a resilient band configured to hold items (e.g., identification, credit card(s), cash, etc.) against the case.
2. Background
Some cases for portable, electronic devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, are large and bulky in a user's pocket. In addition, many users tend to carry an electronic device in addition to a carrying device for personal items (e.g., a wallet or clip). Such users tend to carry multiple items in their pockets, which can be bulky, inconvenient, and/or uncomfortable.